Drew Cain (Billy Miller)
| occupation = | education = | residence = | parents = Alan Quartermaine Susan Moore (both deceased) Betsy Frank (illegal adoptive) Monica Quartermaine (step) | siblings = A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) (paternal half) Jason Morgan (identical twin) Franco Baldwin (illegal adoptive) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandparents = Edward and Lila Quartermaine (paternal; deceased) | greatgrandparents = George and Ida Quartermaine (paternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (paternal) | cousins = Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Ned Quartermaine Dillon Quartermaine (paternal cousins) Maya Ward (paternal once removed, via Faith) Brook Lynn Ashton (paternal once removed, via Ned) Heather Webber (maternal once removed) | nieces/nephews = Michael Corinthos (via A.J.) Jake Spencer Danny Morgan Scout Morgan (via Jason) Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive; via Skye) | godchildren = | relatives = Steve Webber Franco Baldwin (maternal second cousin) | color = #660000 | color text = white | species = }} Andrew "Drew" Quartermaine is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He is the son of the late, Dr. Alan Quartermaine and his late mistress, Susan Moore. He is the identical twin of former mob boss, Jason Morgan. Background Andrew and his twin brother Jason, were conceived through an affair his father, Alan had with Susan Moore. When Susan was several months pregnant she fled from Port Charles to New York City to stay with her cousin, Heather Webber. Susan knew that Alan was coming after her to take her back to Port Charles, so that he could raise their child. She was so afraid of being found, she hadn't had an ultrasound in months. Heather brought in Nurse Betsy Frank to make sure that everything was alright with the baby. When Susan examined Betsy, she saw two heartbeats and Susan soon found out that she was pregnant with twins. Susan was inconsolable and knew Alan was close to tracking her down. She didn't know how she could go on the run with two babies. Heather pointed out that the Quartermaines knew nothing about the second baby and there was no reason for them to find out. She suggested that Susan go back to PC with one of the babies and settle the custody and then keep the other baby. The first born was Jason and Susan took him back to PC. The second born, Drew stayed with Betsy, who offered to watch over him until Susan could return. After Susan died and Heather did not return, Betsy decided to raise Drew for the long haul and she raised him and Heather's son Bobby, later known as Franco Baldwin, as brothers. Betsy claims that at the age of 3, Drew died from a heart defect and she left town with Bobby to start over. Whenever Bobby would ask about Drew, Betsy would tell him that Drew was just an imaginary friend. It was later revealed that Drew was alive and well and either in Port Charles, New York or St. Petersburg, Russia. Storylines Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Illegally adopted children Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional twins Category:Characters created by Jean Passanante Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman